Details
by Mad Twins
Summary: Little things that make the difference. .HPDM. .fluffy.


**Author: **Agata Ridlle**  
Ship:** Harry/Draco  
**Sinopse:** Little things that make the difference.  
**Spoilers: **7

**Warning 1 – **This fanfic belongs to Fla, whose birthday was on September, the 10th and deserves a kiss from each of these boys!

**Warning 2 –** This fic does not intend to be very canon, or to have a specific plot. They are just scenes of a happier world – hufflepuffley sigh – I just needed to write something like this for a very long time… XD

**NOTE OF THE TRANSLATOR: **This fic belongs to AGATA RIDDLE, but she knows I'm translating this (well, kind of, it's a surprise, as it's part of her Xmas present, but, anyway) it doesn't belong to me, specifically, but to her, who is the other 'mad twin'.

Just one more thing: don't get used to this kind of fluffy stuff from any of us, all right? I just decided to start really light, because Xmas is so near and all (grins evilly)

* * *

_TWIN! This is the first part of your Christmas Preset! Hope you like it! _

_Merry Christmas!!!_

_Love you, twin!_

_Kisses!_**Details**

* * *

The first time I've seen Harry Potter, he was a nobody. And I was so excited about the idea of going to Hogwarts to notice this. That's why I smiled at him.

When I found out that Harry Potter was going to school with me, I was happy. Really. I was happy. I offered my hand to him in friendship.

And he treated me like a nobody.

And no one treats a Malfoy like a nobody.

And I could even forgive scarhead the Quidditch victories, the _Sectumsempra_, the fact that he had saved my life.

But treating me like a nobody I could only forgive when he kissed me.

**X**

I can't remember how it all started. I just remember it was raining.

And I was there. And he was there. In that cave.

And the fever wouldn't go down, I wanted to sleep, but I couldn't, I was cold and I was burning at the same time. And I was shivering.

And he was looking strangely at me, without saying anything, covered in his sleeping bag, pretending to ignore me, like he'd done his whole life.

And the rain was like a lullaby. Me, fire and wind. And when I gave up fighting and lay down beside the fire, I didn't think I would wake up.

And when I did, he was holding me.

I've never believed Draco Malfoy could do that.

**X**

Working with Harry Potter should be illegal. Yes, he should be socially isolated.

Let's be honest, who really expects that someone who killed the _Dark Lord_ with a disarming spell will get to become an auror? Anyone with the least bit of common sense should know that it is a cool spell, but it's got a right time to be used.

And when you are under the protection of this _being_, you start to be afraid.

Even if he throws himself in front of a spell to protect you.

Even if he gets sick to make your guard.

Idiot.

**X**

Draco Malfoy's lips were thin and pinky, like those of a girl, only more delicate. I knew I shouldn't, but I wanted to touch them.

My hand was shaking for the cold or the fever, I didn't know which, but Draco also shivered with the contact. And he didn't step back. He stared at me, between scared and worried, and waited for me to take the next step.

That's how I found out that Draco Malfoy tastes like apples. Soft, sweet, light, like his hands when he pulled me closer, deepening the kiss.

It was still raining, but it didn't matter. It was hot.

**X**

Harry was sick and I was too disturbed to be able to do anything my boss told me to do. What would you do in my place? I abandoned the mission and aparated him home, obviously.

We've lost our jobs, of course, but that was good. Because Harry decided to take vacations in the Manor and he found out that wizards also had cinemas, and that creating scripts for it was so much better than being an auror.

And I rediscovered my mother's studio, and painting Harry Potter smiling, eating, swimming, sleeping, looking at me was very interesting. For Harry Potter was expressive and spontaneous.

And we both found out each other.

**X**

The way Draco looked at me inebriated me. It wasn't simple desire, as I'd seen in Ginny's or Romilda's eyes. It was more… complex than that.

And I might not be very good with feelings, but I _felt_ Draco's eyes in the way he touched me, in the care he had with my things, in his moves while painting me. And I liked it.

And for what I could feel in Draco's eyes, I knew that that the greatest problem I would have while introducing him as my boyfriend to Ron, would be his arm tight around my waist, and my friend's shocked face.

**X**

Harry's hands weren't small or delicate, and I won't say I wasn't afraid of him touching me. When that happened, though, I realized they were nothing bad. Quite the opposite.

Harry's touches were insecure, but firm. His first touches were eventual. His hand on the nape of my neck, a caress on my face, pushing the hair out of my eyes.

One day he pulled my blouse up, touching my back while kissing me. It made me shiver. His almost rough hands touching my skin made me believe that him taking off my blouse was the more correct thing in the world.

And I wanted to touch him.

**X**

Lying over a naked Draco was a gestured conducted by him. Deep inside, I think he always made feel what _he_ wanted me to feel. And he always got me completely.

The way he looked at me inebriated me, his hands in my hair, pulling me closer, making me want to devour him. Him accepting me, receiving me in his body, making me close my eyes and lose myself, knowing he was with me for the tone of his voice, for the indistinct sounds that escaped him among the kisses. And I trembled and didn't have any kind of control, and I went to heaven. With him.

'Harry!'

**X**

It was while having Harry on my chest after staying the whole night together that I started to like the idea of moving to an apartment with him.

A place which would be ours.

Surely it would be hard to find a place that offered the same comfort as the Manor and made Harry feel at ease. At home. But, anyway, money wasn't a problem and he could choose the city.

A place where we could live well, you know, happily? Maybe adopt a child… start something… Like… Together.

Yeah... I can.

**X**

When the sunlight covered Draco's naked body, I granted myself with a smile, caressing his chest slowly, watching the blond locks change to golden and he mumbled something, going back to sleep.

I got up and closed the white curtains from our room, not before looking at our house's garden, where our children's toys were all over the place. _Ours._ I smiled.

Looking at Draco sleeping peacefully in our bed is a way of seeing our lives working together, no matter what we are. No matter our names, pasts, wars or futures.

_Our_ life.

Forever.

**THE END**

* * *

**AN: **Come on... Be nice and review… I've never written something so hyperglycemic in my whole life u.u

Kisses, Agata.

**TN: I like it better when Harry is the uke one. X)**

**R E V I E W !**


End file.
